PROUD
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: Es el primer concierto de DBSK luego de un escándalo con Lee So Man y promete ser uno lleno de sorpresas./ Mily suspira y toma su entrada del lugar en que la guardaba, con una sonrisa es su rostro cierra la puerta de su casa, camino al estadio...
Es un regalo para una amiga, lo posteo porque sí. Espero les guste!

BUENAS NUEVA PARA TODAS LAS CASSIES

Así es, señoritas, les traemos estupendas noticias.

Después de todo el escándalo con Lee SoMan y el cambio de CEO en la compañía, teníamos el temor que finalmente TVXQ terminaría en el olvido, con Yunho y Changmin yendo cada uno por su lado, pero no señores, los chicos no nos han defraudado y han comenzado las promociones para su próximo concierto, sí señores, TVXQ ha dado fecha para el primer concierto después del escándalo.

Son los primeros en regresar, son el ejemplo a seguir del resto de los grupos de la compañía.

Se realizará en dos meses más y promete ser uno en un millón y llena de recuerdos.

Estén preparados para cuando lancen la fecha para la venta de entradas! Hay que llenarlo!

Cr: ChangminesDios.

SE DIERON CUENTA QUE EN EL VIDEO DE PROMOCION DICE DBSK Y NO TVXQ? SE DIERON CUENTA DE ESO? Estará relacionado con la foto que subieron hace unos meses atrás de los cinco platos? VOLVERAN LOS CINCO?

Cr: Yunjaeforevah

LAS ENTRADAS SE ACABARON EN 30 SEGUNDOS! 30 ESTUPIDOS SEGUNDOS! Somos rápidas, ahora… EXIGIMOS UNA SEGUNDA FECHA PARA TODAS LAS QUE SE QUEDARON SIN ENTRADA!

Como saben, los chicos decidieron realizar sólo un concierto en Corea antes de irse de gira mundial – y sí, es mundial, tienen pensado ir por Europa y América después de su pasaje por Asia -, les deseamos todo el éxito para el resto de sus conciertos y que se llenen tanto como este!.

Cr: cassiesunidas

"Será un concierto inolvidable" Dijo Yunho a la periodista "Tendremos algunos invitados que los van a sorprender"

"Puedes decirnos algún nombre?"

"Por ahora sólo podemos decir que ustedes los conocen y somos grandes amigos, con cada uno de ellos"

Cr: Walways

Cada vez queda poco para el concierto! Prepárense chicas, abajo dejaremos una lista con proyectos a realizar! Apoyen con lo que puedan, incluso si no pueden asistir al concierto!

Cr: ChangminesDios.

Mily suspiró nerviosa. Estaba revisando su celular sentada en su cama, después de una ardua jornada en el hospital.

Sería la primera vez que iría a uno de sus conciertos desde que llegó a corea, lamentablemente siempre coincidían con sus horarios en el hospital.

Se miró por última vez en su espejo, repasó todo lo que debía llevar para la larga espera que tendría y revisó si llevaba su entrada en la billetera.

Camino al estadio repasó lo que había pasado meses atrás con el CEO y lo mucho que se había asustado cuando salió en las noticias, qué pasaría con sus Idols, qué pasaría con su pequeño Changmin y Yunho? Cuál sería el destino de los otros grupos? Sonrió, nada de eso, sus chicos estaban a horas de realizar un gran concierto y los pequeños de SHINee ya habían anunciado su regreso para unos cuantos meses más.

Se bajó del autobús y se dirigió hacia el parque donde se encontraba el estadio, no supo si sorprenderse o no por lo extenso de la cola, todas vestidas espectacularmente de rojo. Saludó cordialmente a los guardias y se posó tras un grupo de chicas coreanas que conversaban arduamente y se rían de vez en vez, a veces lo suficientemente rápido para que ella perdiera el hilo de la conversación. No pasaron ni dos minutos para que llegara más gente.

"La página colapsó y cuando me pude meter de nuevo ya estaban todas agotadas! Tuve suerte que una amiga no pudiera venir por trabajo, ella me la vendió…"

"Estarán abiertas las tiendas" se preguntó Mily mirando su reloj. Aun le quedaban cuatro horas de espera para poder entrar. Sacó una botella con agua y decidió beber unos cuantos sorbos.

"Dicen que vieron a Jaejoong salir del edificio de la SM hace unas semanas"

"No te creo!" Siguieron conversando las chicas más adelante.

"Por lo que tengo entendido, es por las patentes que están pendientes"

"Ah… que terrible, realmente nunca me lo esperé de SoMan-ssi"

Mily bufó ante esto, incluso ella desde el otro lado del mundo se había dado cuenta lo mierda de persona que era SM, lo único que le alegraba era de la posibilidad que ahora los cinco pudieran cantar sus canciones y que ya se estaba haciendo justicia.

Las chicas comenzaron a avanzar hacia la entrada, las tiendas de los goods ya se habían abierto. Se gastó una pequeña fortuna, pero con satisfacción podía decir que se había comprado todo lo que había querido.

Cuando entró al estadio su corazón se aceleró y sus manos le temblaron un poco. Se sentó en su puesto y sonrió. Coreanos, tan organizados que incluso VIP estaba con sillas. Comenzó a subir las fotos que se había sacado durante las últimas horas a internet, con algunas chicas que había conocido en la fila, con un pequeño vestido de rojo al igual que su mamá, con sus Goods, su sombrero Rojo del Tour.

Miró la hora, ya quedaba poco.

Estaba en VIP, a tres filas del escenario, lo suficientemente cerca para poder disfrutar de todo el show y que sus dos niños nunca le dieran la espalda.

De fondo se empezó a escuchar los gritos de las fan exigiendo a DBSK

"Dong Bang Shin Ki!" gritaban a coro unay otra y otra vez, uniéndoseles cada vez más voces.

Se mordió los labios, sacó su lightstick y lo encendió, en ese momento se apagaron las luces y sólo quedaron las pantallas encendidas. Todos gritaron en ese momento.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sus manos sudaban y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Los vería a los dos por primera vez en vivo… en vivo, y aún estando ahí no se lo creía.

En las pantallas bailaba el logo de DBSK flotando en un mar rojo. De pronto una gran explosión de luces de varias colores, predominando el color que los caracterizaba. Muchos gritos se escuchaban de fondo, poco a poco comenzó a tener coherencia lo que gritaban.

"Dong Bang Shin Ki! Dong Bang Shin Ki!" Cuando se escucharon las primeras notas de la canción todas gritaron emocionadas. En la pantalla central un primer plano de Yunho, tantos años atrás.

"…Y por último lo más importante: Gracias por esperarnos, las queremos Cassiopeias!" se escuchó un rugir en el estadio. Se cambió el primer plano a uno de Changmin con sus ojos rojos "Es gracias a ustedes que nosotros estamos aquí. Gracias a nuestros padres y nuestros miembros por permanecer siempre juntos…"

Desde el suelo aparecieron Yunho y Changmin los cuales estaban siendo iluminados.

Partió cantando Changmin…

"Pasando a un ritmo rápido

me pregunto

cuanto de una estación se ha ido ya"

Siguió Yunho con su parte.

"Caminando a través del escenario

con el cual ya me he familiarizado

sin ser capaz de escapar

de esos recuerdos distantes solo"

"Es como si hubiera perdido

completamente mi rumbo

Así fue la vez que te conocí."

De repente una plataforma comienza a bajar por el escenario y cuando tocaba la parte del coro, se escucharon cinco voces y en la plataforma tres personas se encontraban cantando.

"Nos conocimos por casualidad

a lo largo de este camino

Aun ahora no puedo olvidar,

desde aquel día.

Mucho del dolor

y la ansiedad que sentía

Todo había cambiado

a través de la calidez

de tus recuerdos

Orgulloso de tu amor"

Y las fans gritaban enardecidas al verlos ahí, compartiendo escenario.

Los tres bajaron de la plataforma y se intercalaron con Yunho y Changmin, quedando Jae al medio de ambos. Le tomó la mano a Changmin y le sonrió antes de cantar.

"Encontrar dos cascaras

es como un milagro

conocerte una vez mas"

"Si estás aquí a mi lado

Inclusive lo más profundo

de mi alma"

Yuchun no pudo seguir cantando y simplemente se dio vuelta, Yunho inmediatamente fue a abrazarlo a medida que la canción avanzaba.

"Aun si la violenta lluvia cae

y los fuertes vientos soplan"

"Iré a proteger este amor

si estamos juntos definitivamente

podemos superar todo

¿Hubiera pensado así al principio?"

Esta vez fue Junsu quien se quebró y abrazó a Yuchun y a Yunho, incapaz de seguir cantando. Jae y Changmin caminaron al grupo y lo sujetaron mientras terminaban de cantar.

"Nos conocimos por casualidad

a lo largo de este camino

Aun ahora no puedo olvidar,

desde aquel día."

Finalmente ni uno estaba en condiciones de seguir cantando.

"Las cosas que perduran,

las cosas en las que creo

Mientras vayan cambiando

hacia la felicidad,

caminaremos juntos. "

Mily se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras coreaba la canción con el resto de las fans.

"Orgulloso de tu amor"

Terminaron de cantar las fans.

Los chicos se encontraban al centro del escenario, abrazados, incapaz de soltarse, sin querer separarse.

Hasta que finalmente se separaron, pero no muy lejos, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus hombros rozaran.

Fue Junsu quien levantó el micrófono primero, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa soltró una risa nerviosa y se tapó los ojos, incapaz de hablar.

"Ah…" Se limpió los ojos Yunho "Ensayamos esto unas cuarenta veces, dijimos que no íbamos a llorar…" todos rieron ante esto. "Creo que sólo una vez lo hicimos de corrido" Yuchun era incapaz de tranquilizarse, finalmente un chico de la producción le llevó una botella de agua y su inhalador, por si acaso. "¿Cómo están? Les gustó nuestra sorpresa?" todos inmediatamente gritaron un fuerte sí, seguido con el típico DongBangShinki.

Cuando ya todos se hubieron tranquilizado fue Jae quien habló primero.

"Creíamos que nunca más íbamos a compartir escenario, pero aquí estamos, los cinco nuevamente reunidos" tomó la mano de Yunho.

"Muchas gracias por mantener siempre la fe en nosotros" Dijo Yuchun haciendo una venia la cual los otros siguieron.

"No sé ustedes, pero antes eran más altos" Apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro de Junsu. Los otros simplemente rieron.

"Se acuerdan de todos nuestros pasos y fanchant?" Preguntó Junsu, el publico respondió efusivo.

De pronto las luces cambiaron del típico rojo a uno púrpura.

Entre los cincos se sonrieron y antes de ir a tomar posiciones para la siguiente canción se presentaron.

"BUENAS NOCHES! NOSOTROS SOMOS DONG BANG SHIN KI!"


End file.
